What You Least Expect
by Xx-MuchLove-xX
Summary: T.V. Damon gathers up Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline and convinces them to vacation in a quaint town named Fell's Church for the summer. While in the small town the T.V. gang collide with book Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Meredith, Elena and Matt.
1. Chapter 1

What You Least Expect...

**Author's Note: Hello all! This is my first fic so please try to be gentle. The **

**idea came to me as I listened to Ke$ha's Discotheque (I **_**still**_** have no idea how **

**they relate) and when my muse calls I am but an obedient scribe! Feel free to **

**leave ideas and reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the imaginary Damon in my head who bakes me **

**cookies...**

Chapter One:

T.v Bonnie's POV

As I pushed open the front door to the Salvatore Mansion, (no locks of course-

they're vampires but still, cocky much?) I was met with the stares of my

friends.

"It's just Bonnie." someone said. What a warm welcome.

"Well Good Morning to you to, Sunshines." I retorted.

"Not to offend you Bonnie" Stefan immediately backtracked. "It's just that Damon

called us all here an hour ago!" He gestured to the restless faces of Caroline,

Jeremy, and Elena.

"You guys got that vague text too? 'Meet me at the boarding house- their's

something we need to discuss.'" What stunt is Damon pulling here?

"No stunt, Little Witch, just a friendly discussion." Damon answered, appearing

behind me. So he can read my mind now? Of course.

"A friendly discussion? Since when are we friends, Damon?" I asked. Sure things

had gotten better after the whole Katherine, Klaus, Elijah thing was over. We

could actually be in the same room with each other without lunging for the

other's throat- well most of the time- but I don't see that as friendly. More as

I'm-making-a-conscious-effort-not-to-kill-you-because-I'm-in-a-good-mood-today.

"We've _always_ been friends, Bon Bon!" Damon exclaimed, feigning hurt. "Don't you

feel the love?" Yeah, riiight.

"I'm not usually friends with people I despise, Damon." I stated simply- weary

of his reply.

"But, Witch!" he whined "I don't despise you. Actually, all of you guys are

pretty good to me," he smirked, acknowledging the other people in the room for

the first time. "so I've decided to take _**ALL**_ of you on a little vacation."

Caroline's POV

A vacation. What. The. Hell. Damon does not do nice. At all. And since when does

he take random people on vacations? A catch? Most definitely. Still, it would be

a nice way to escape the supernatural for a while..."Where to?" I asked Damon-

fully aware of the shocked looks that Stefan and Bonnie threw my way.

"Seriously Care?" Stefan inquired "You're really about to vacay with this guy?"

"Not really WITH him. I was just thinking that we could get him to drive us there

and then lock him in a cellar with a bottle of blood and a Rubix Cube." Stefan

smirked. Bonnie giggled. Elena tried to hide her snort with a cough.

"Ouch, Barbie I'm wounded. I think you should apologize." He was taunting me,

trying to get under my skin and he knew I knew it. But I wouldn't let him.

"I'm ever so sorry, Damon" I drawled his name. "Please, do forgive me!" He

smiled at my dramatics then spoke.

"I don't do forgiveness," he said it like it was a dirty word. "but, I will

answer your question." Question?

"What question?" I asked.

"Where we're going, Blondie." That question. The one that I asked, like, 123

seconds ago. I always did have a short attention span, I guess being a vampire

didn't change that... Damon's voice snapped me out of my musings, but I only

caught the end of his sentence.

"...it's a quaint little town in Virginia, much like Mystic Falls. Fell's

Church." he told the others, and I wandered back into dream land...

**Author's Note: So the trap is set! T.v Damon and the T.v gang are heading to **

**Fell's Church. Oh the possibilities... Don't be afraid to tell me what you **

**think! By the way, for the beginning of the story Elena isn't really going to play **

**a very big role because it's hard for me to imagine myself in her head. That and **

**(no offense to Nina Dobrev it can't be your fault because Katherine is awesome **

**;D) I pretty much dislike everything about Elena Gilbert. She's just so **

**Demanding! Wanting Damon & Stefan, and she's willing to give up her whole life **

**for them, but at the same time she's so utterly (for lack of a better word) **

_**human**_**. Nothing really exceptional or remarkable- she's has no flair. And yet **

**everyone loves her and Bonnie and Caroline are always second choice! It's soo twisted that-**

**Damon:** Ken Ken?

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** Yeah Damon?

**Damon:** You're ranting about Elena again.

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** Am I? Sorry, she's just sooo irritating!

**Damon:** I know, Babe, I know. Do you want me to slap some sense into Stefan?

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** Yes, Please! But you're forgetting something!

**Damon:** Oh yeah! She owns nothing, and please review!

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** I own you.

**Damon:** Riiiiiight.

**;]**

**Much Love,**

**Kenya**


	2. Chapter 2

**What You Least Expect...**

**Author's Note: And now for part dos! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, **

**alerted, favorited, or just read the first chapter. You guys rock! Read. **

**Review. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the witty/creative ways I try to make these **

**sentences less painful**

Jeremy's POV

A vacation to Fell's Church, Virginia. No catch, no strings, no diabolical plot.

Just a summer getaway for a group of friends. Just bonding and good times. No

villains, no ulterior motives, no cruel intentions. From Damon Salvatore.

Suuure. It's more likely for me to be Paris Hilton's purse dog than for Damon to

be telling the truth.

"You must be denser than I already thought. We are sooo not going _anywhere_

with you, Damon!" Bonnie huffed.

"Anyone but me think that Bonnie is a mind reader?" I asked. All hands went up.

Except for one. Great. Just great.

"I think we should give him a chance." Sometimes, I really hate my older sister.

"He's been good for the past couple of months. No killings, no turnings, no

random girls found bleeding in the street. Damon could actually mean well."

"Thank you, Elena. It's nice to know someone still likes me." Damon said.

"Technically, I never liked you." I stifled a laugh. You gotta love Bonnie.

Elena ignored her.

"I think that getting away for awhile would be good for us. All of us." I

sighed, knowing exactly where this was going. I couldn't remember the last time

Princess Elena didn't get her way- my memory doesn't stretch to B.C. times.

"I think not." I whipped my head around so that I faced Stefan. He refused

Elena. Him. This was going to get interesting.

T.V. Stefan's POV

"I think not." Everyone stared at me. Bonnie with content (she really had

stopped being Elena's lackie). Damon with disbelief. Jeremy with surprise. Not

one of them knew me to refuse Elena. Especially not Elena.

"Stefan? Why do you continue to ignore the fact that your brother can be kind?" Everyone knew she was really asking why I refused her.

"Because, love, he can't be trusted." I decided to answer her spoken question.

In truth, I was the most confuffled (A/N: a word i created. It means confused or

bewildered.) of all. Since when could I refuse Elena? Her charm? Her compassion?

Was that not like refusing your heart blood, or your lungs air? "But, if you

really believe Damon means well- then I with you." The thought of me refusing

her was so disturbing, I decided to change my vote. In the back of my mind,

however, I did continue to wonder what the fact that I was able to deny her

something meant.

T.V. Bonnie's POV

I sighed loudly for what seemed to be the billionth time this morning. We were

scheduled to leave later in the afternoon and I was still not completely packed.

Yes, Elena convinced us to go on this "vacation" by appealing to each of our

individual weak points. I guess I'm not really surprised. Elena is Elena- she

always will be.

_*•+ Flashback +•*_

"Bon, please! If we don't do this for Damon he'll probably act out just to prove

he's the monster we perceive him to be!" Elena exclaimed. "More jerk behavior,

the 'animal attacks' will start back, the town will lose its newfound peace.

People will die. The Mystic Falls could crumble." She always did think of the worst case

scenario, but she did have a point.

"Yes please come, Sabrina." Damon mocked, appearing outside my window. "If you

don't then big, bad Damon will go on a tirade!" His smirk widened as he look us

over. "And might I add, you should wear _exactly _what you wearing now for the

entire summer." I blushed as I realized I was realized I was in my littlest

shorts and a form- fitting tank top. He winked and, thankfully, Elena saved me.

"She was just agreeing on coming. Right, Bonnie?" I nodded ready to say anything

to get me out of this situation. "Perfect! The others have already said yes!

Caro needs a new swimsuit though, so we're going shopping. Are you coming?" I

said no. Damon had already disappeared, and Elena was walking out of the door. I

needed time to recover as the realization of what I just did finally hit me.

_*•+ Present +•*_

Who knows what will happen on this trip? Maybe this will end well. I laughed at

myself. Wishful thinking, Bonnie. Wishful thinking.

**Author's Note: So there you have it! The gang is officially leaving for the **

**summer. If they only knew what awaits! (If I only knew what awaits!) And for **

**those of you who are still stunned that Stefan is able to say no to **_**Elena, **_**I'm **

**trying to set it up for different couple possibilities! With the book **

**characters coming in the pairings are bound to get mixed! :D **

**I feel so guilty for not updating sooner! I've had this **

**chapter written since the first one was up but figured since there were only **

**four reviews there was no need to rush. Boy, was I wrong! I didn't check my **

**email so I didn't know that about 20 people alerted and favorited! Soooo sorry **

**guys but it's here now and I'm working on chapter three. It'll be up soon I **

**promise. As always, review! The little button is lonely!**

**:P **

**Much Love,**

**Kenya**


	3. Chapter 3

**What You Least Expect**

**Author's Note: So I accepted the dare that I left myself in a review! And I **

**succeeded! Here is the update, a day after the last one! Also, I took my (and **

**many of your) advice and added some Bamony goodness. Read and review. Oh and **

**btw, I discovered my problem with Elena- but let's not get into that now. Thank **

**you to all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! I love reviews and as soon as **

**I figure out how to reply to them, I will! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, except the characters, settings, and anything else **

**you can think of.**

Chapter Three:

Elena's POV

Fell's Church here we come! It feels so good to get away. I love Mystic Falls

and all but ,with the memories it holds, it can be depressing. Sometimes you

just need to forget. Move on. Let go. Be free. It's summer and I was offered a

vacation with my friends, away from all the hype. I don't care if a serial

killer offered it- I was going and so were they. Even if I would have had to

guilt them into it. And I did. But in the car with Care and Stef, it seemed like

this was exactly what they needed.

"Care!" I yelled from the shotgun seat. "Put this in! Our favorites!"

"No way! Tell me that's a mix CD with the best songs by Ke$ha, Katy Perry, and

Lady Gaga ever made." Caroline was bouncing in excitement. "We are sooo going to

party!" Stefan sighed then smiled as he sang along to the lyrics of Boy Like You

by Ke$ha- that we forced him to learn.

Bonnie's POV

Kill me now. I'm stuck in a car with Damon Salvatore for five hours. Jeremy's

here too but, though he's helping, his presence is not enough to distract me

from the psychotic douchebag of a vampire in front of me. I can't believe I

ended up in here. Elena wanted to sit with Stefan. Caroline was willing to go

with anyone except Damon. Stefan didn't really mind sitting with Damon, but

Elena did. Damon didn't want to get stuck with the majority of the girls. Jeremy

didn't care. And everyone already knew how I felt about certain sadistic

vampires. That should mean that Damon and Jeremy went in one car, and Stefan,

Elena, Caroline, and I went in another. Sadly, with all the stuff in both cars

(Caroline's make-up set) there was only room for three people in each car. So

who gets stuck with Damon? Bonnie. Cause that's such a bright idea.

"Damon put the CD in." I huffed " It's an awesome mix which you will play." He

just smirked.

Damon's POV

She thought she was going to play pop music. In my sports car. For five hours. Who

knew the witch had a sense of humor?

"Funny, Bon. Really funny." I said "A _pop_ CD playing in my car. Did hell freeze

over?" Jeremy took his iPod headphones out of his ears, smirking. He looked as

if he was getting ready to watch a good tennis match. How right he was.

"Damon this is non- negotiable. Put. In. The. Music." Her teeth grinded

together, she was really annoyed. The perfect time to toy with her.

"Over your dead body, Witch." She had had enough. Jeremy was all out grinning

now. She snapped her fingers and the CD flew into the player. A song came on and

I didn't know the title or the artist.

_**When the dark of the night**_

_**Comes around that's the time**_

_**That the animal comes alive**_

_**Looking for something wild**_

What the hell? What has music come to? The singer's voice was alright. The lyrics were

cool. But the music? Seriously? Lyrics like that with a pop beat?

_**There's a place I know**_

_**If you're looking for a show**_

_**Where they go hardcore**_

_**And there's glitter on the floor**_

_**When they turn me on**_

_**When they take it off**_

_**When they take it off**_

_**Everybody take it off!**_

"Are you trying to tell me something, Bon?"

She blinked several times, then caught on.

"Damon, not _even_ in your dreams!" this was going to be a fun trip.

Jeremy's POV

The bickering and bantering went on and on. She would put in music. He would

take it out. She would threaten him. He would smirk. It was all very amusing.

"Jer, did you see that sign?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." 'Welcome. You are now entering Fell's Church'

**Author's Note: Woot! Woot! They're in Fell's Church. There is going to be some **

**inter-character relations in Chapter 4! Finally. Okay so there are two ways I'm **

**thinking about making them meet. They are either going to all meet in the town **

**square or at the beach or something, or Tv Damon rented rooms for all of them at **

**the Boarding House. O_o Tell me what you think I need your opinions! Also, how **

**epic am I for updating so soon? Totally? I thought so too!**

**Bonnie:** Kenya?

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** Bonnie?

**Both:** Ohmigod! How are you?

**Damon:** Hello, ladies. Bon. Ken.

**Bonnie:** Damon, would you please stop stalking us?

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** Seriously! I don't want to have to make you!

**Damon: **You can't make me do a thing! You don't own me! You don't own anything!

Not even that annoyingly catchy pop song!

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** *Sniffles* You're right. *Starts crying*

**Bonnie:** Look what you did!

**Damon:** I'm sorry, Ken Ken! You want this cookie?

**Xx-MuchLove-xX:** Yay! Cookie!

**Damon:** Works every time!

**xD**

**Much Love,**

**Kenya**


	4. Chapter 4

What You Least Expect...

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I **

**had no idea that this story would get so popular so fast! I figured out how to **

**reply to them so I did, starting from the first review! I've finally decided the **

**pairings for this story! Yes Bamon is one- but which Bonnie? And which Damon? **

***Laughs Evilly* there are some triangles that will make themselves clear in **

**future chapters- it wouldn't be a good story without one. Oh, and every time I **

**write, I realize that I listen to a different song. So the title of each chapter **

**will be the name of the song. Read. Review. Peace. Love. Chocolate. Damon! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the trail of tears running down my face as I write **

**this sentence. Actually, I do own the iPod Touch that I'm writing it on. You **

**don't care? *Sniffles* I'm boring you? *Sobs* You want Damon? That I can relate **

**to. On with the show!**

Chapter 4

Elena's POV

The town was so cute! It was my turn to drive again and I squealed at the sight

of the little boutiques- they were perfect! Stefan groaned knowing perfectly

well that along with Jeremy he would be forced on mine, Bonnie's and Caroline's

shopping trip.

"Can't clothes wait until after we get settled at wherever it is we're staying?"

Stefan pleaded.

"Nope. But text Jeremy and Bonnie and tell them to meet us there. If you guys

cooperate, you can help us pick bikinis- I still never got mine." Stefan rolled

his eyes and Care laughed at his expression.

"To the mall!"

Bonnie's POV

"Ohmigod!" I squealed in delight. "Damon pull over!"

"Why? We're not there yet." He said.

"Lena just sent me a text! We're going shopping and the mall is down the next

block." I stated. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. " And by we, I

mean everyone but you." Damon smirked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I don't do the whole 'let-me-carry-your-bags-and-tell-you-that-you-look-good-in-everything-when-you-dont'

prissy act. Leave that to Saint Stefan and Mini Gilbert." Jeremy just smirked.

"Big mistake, Dude." He said. "When these girls shop in the summer, bikinis are

_always_ their priority. It's a shame too, they would have loved your opinion." I

started giggling as Damon's eyes got wider and his mouth dropped open.

"Well then," He pulled over directly in front of the cluster of stores. "let's

not keep Barbie and Princess waiting!"

Caroline's POV

I spotted Bon and Jere walking towards us. With Damon behind them. Jere probably

teased him about bikini shopping. If guys are perverts, vampire guys are uber

perverts.

"Baby Vamp. Look-a-Like. I've missed you guys! How was the trip? Did Stefan

sing? Did you videotape it?" Damon asked while Bonnie threw a glare his way.

"Oh Homicidal Maniac," I started "I've missed you too! Although, I'm surprised

to see you alive- we thought Bonnie would have done something about you. That is

why she ended up in your car..." Everyone laughed as Damon glared. Conversation

started flowing, and the mood took on a carefree flavor. Soon the squabbles were

forgotten, and we were just a group of cheerful friends at the mall.

*B*D*B*D*B*D*B*D*B*D*

Damon's POV

"Girls," I began. "You have tried on every bikini in this store, asked us how

you looked, and when we told you that you looked hot, you didn't believe us. I'm not

complaining about the outfits, but we've been in town for two hours and haven't

set foot outside this mall. I'm dying from over exposure to frills- pick a

swimsuit and let's leave."

"Okay fine," said Caroline. "let me just get Bonnie and Elena and we can go. I

don't want you taking off, I have oodles of bags for you to carry." She smirked

and walked off calling her best friends' names.

Caroline's POV

"BONNIE! ELENA!" I shouted. I love them, but if you let them out of your sight

in a store, you might seriously regret it, as will they're wallets. "ELENA

GILBERT! If you don't get your butts back to this spot in 30 seconds you will

suffer the consequences!"

"Who are you?" Said a attractive girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes not unlike her own.

"Yea, seriously, I don't even know you and you're calling me over here." Said the

pretty redhead next to her.

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about. I was calling my friends Elena and

Bonnie. One has straight brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and is probably giggling and

Texting someone; the other has wavy dark hair, mocha brown skin, and is probably the one

Elena is texting. They're both gorgeous. Have you seen them?" I asked

"Well, the descriptions are all wrong, but we're the only Elena and Bonnie I

know. Elena Gilbert." She said pointing to herself. "Bonnie McCullough." She

said pointing to her friend. "Who did say you were?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." I said in a half dazed manner, wondering why things

like this only seemed to happen to us.

**Author's Note: Yes I know, I'm horrible! I made you wait forever for this **

**Update and it's not even long! It's a very long story as to why you waited almost two months for this update, so let's just say the cards weren't dealt in my favor. But, I can promise you weekly updates from now on- every Thursday. Also, I'm starting a collection on TVD drabbles you might wanna check out called A Bloody Good Time. And I've started several one-shots that might turn story. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**Much Love,**

**Kenya**


	5. Chapter 5

What You Least Expect…

**Author's Note: Let's just say I'm horrible. I totally broke my promise to you guys about weekly updates. I tried but next week we have HUGE exams here in N.Y.C that I have to study like all the time for. I'm seriously thinking about putting this story up for adoption, not for lack of inspiration, (because I have plenty) but because my hectic schedule is sooooo not fair to you awesome readers! May contain mild spoilers from "Midnight". Anyways, R&R as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm guessing if you're reading this, you don't either.**

**Book Elena's P.O.V (for the first time)**

I don't know who the hell this girl thought she was- imitating our ex-best friend. You don't pretend to be some desperate, life wrecking, wannabe werewolf, with an M.I.A werewolf baby daddy, and two werewolf twins. You just don't. If it was some sort of twisted joke, it wasn't funny. First off, with golden blonde hair and blue eyes not unlike my own, and an excited, seemingly childlike aura not unlike Bonnie's, she was nothing like Caroline Forbes. Second off, she was a vampire, and a pretty strong one at that for being able to shield herself off so well. I could tell that Bonnie thought so too.

**Book Bonnie's P.O.V (also for the first time)**

That girl was a vampire- of that I was certain. But I got such a warm, friendly, and all around bubbly aura from her that I didn't mind. "It's okay, Caroline." I giggled "I'm sure this is just some crazy misunderstanding." Just as I spoke I saw what must have been Bonnie and Elena walking towards us with a gorgeous dark haired guy that looked strikingly like Damon, save the blue eyes, carrying mounds of shopping bags.

"Yeah, Care?" asked Bonnie. She really was pretty. "You totally called us all the way over from dress section." I saw the guy mouth a Thank You to Caroline. She just giggled. "I saw that Damon!" Bonnie smirked. "Would you rather we go shoe shopping?" Bonnie, Elena and Caroline laughed at what seemed like some inside joke. But it didn't really process. All I heard was Damon. There are no coincidences this large. Especially when that Bonnie girl screamed WITCH.

**TV Bonnie's P.O.V**

For seemed like the first time I took notice of the girls standing with Care. One of them looked like she could be Caroline's sister and a pretty redhead with curls, wide chocolate brown eyes, and a bright smile. Both of these girls had uncanny amounts of power. The Blonde one, was an angel guide. A vampire that was pure, _truly_ died, went to the spirit world, and did a selfless deed that enabled her to come back as a human with awesome powers and a strong aura. The redhead was simply a witch. A very powerful, very young witch. In other words, these girls knew exactly what we were, and I'd bet that the redhead knew that we knew that they knew. Just then, Stefan walked up, unaware of the tension that surrounded us.

"Hey Guys?" He said "I think it's time to go. We are supposed to get there in half an hour."

"Sure, Stef." I replied "Let's just cash and we'll be on our way to the…" I trailed off. None of us actually knew where we were staying, except for Damon of course. He spoke up.

"Fell's Church Boarding House." The Blonde's and Redhead's jaws dropped.

"That's cool," The Redhead said. "we live there and we can guide you. I'm Bonnie McCullough, that's Elena Gilbert. But do any of you know what the freak is going on? And can you please enlighten us?"

"I think I know." I stated.

"I thought you might." She smirked "Now explain."

**Author's Note: Yes I know it's short, but please tell me what you think! I love all of your awesome feedback!**

**Much Love,**

**Kenya**


	6. Chapter 6

What You Least Expect…

**Author's Note: Okay my wonderful readers, I just want to say, I love you all. That being said, Vie, you're awesome! Your review made me smile so much that I just had to write another chapter, so this is dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim from anything having to do with the vampire Diaries, save my addiction. =D**

**Non Account Reviewers: Thank you so much guys!**

Chapter 6

**Book Bonnie's P.O.V**

So the witch knows. Figures. Judging by the wisdom in her seventeen year old eyes, and the power seeping off her in rolls, I could pretty confidently say that she knows the most out of all of us. Interesting.

As "Bonnie" finished explaining what she found in her ancestor's spell book, no one could do anything but stare at each other in silence. The prospect of everybody in the universe having a double is hard to grasp, scary even, and having that double sitting in front of you doesn't really help the shock induced trauma you're feeling.

"So, basically, every person has a double. They usually live relatively close to each other, meet at some point or another- even if they don't realize it-, and have had different variations of similar experiences. Elena, Bonnie, do you cheerlead?" I nodded. "Well, so do we! That's one example of it." Bonnie concluded. I decided to stop being freaked. Stranger things have happened. At least my double is pretty and smart. Plus, her hair looked totally awesome. I have to ask her what product she uses to get it that curly.

**T.V. Bonnie's P.O.V**

"I completely agree, Cara," A gorgeous black eyed, black haired vampire strolled up to us out of nowhere. I could tell by his arrogant manner that he was Damon's double. Plus they look extremely similar. Like actual doubles. "her hair does look totally silky." He said, making my double blush wildly. Who does he think he is invading people's private thoughts? I could imagine our fights already. Damn. How many Damons can one universe take?

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Oh Bonnie. I could practically see the gears in her head turning. She probably was plotting things against Damon #2- I could tell that she already mini hated him. That girl has sass. I saw pretty much all the jaws drop while Bonnie (my Bonnie) was explaining this craziness, and I just laughed. I saw my friends and their doubles shoot me incredulous looks. I didn't care, I was so proud of her. She's always underestimated by everyone, so I'm glad that she had the spotlight, she deserved it. And when that hot Damon look-a-like stepped in I could see that he thought so too.

**T.V. Damon's P.O.V**

There's another of me? That dresses like me? And smirks like me? Another resident bad boy? Not cool. I'm original, not some wannabe with someone that is, in essence, exactly like him. This other Damon has to go down. Screw him.

**Author's Note: Yes I realize this is short. This was mainly a filler chapter explaining what is going on, and introducing some double rivalry. Please review!**

**Much Love,**

**Kenya**


End file.
